youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode Guide
Full episode guide for the Young Dracula series. Young Dracula is a British television series which aired on CBBC. It is loosely based on the children's book by Michael Lawrence. The first series, consisting of 14 episodes, was broadcast in 2006. The second series was broadcast from 2 November 2007 - 8 February 2008 and consisted of a total of 13 episodes. After a hiatus of nearly four years, the third series was commissioned and aired from 31 October 2011 to 12 December 2011. The series kept some of the original cast and was directed by Joss Agnew. Two more series followed before the series ended in 2014. Series 1= # When You're a Stranger Original Airdate: 21 September 2006 # Dead-ucation Original Airdate: 28 September 2006 # Mummy Returns Original Airdate: 5 October 2006 # Slaytime TV Original Airdate: 12 October 2006 # Like Father Like Son Original Airdate: 19 October 2006 # Toothache Original Airdate: 26 October 2006 # A Matter Of Life and Chess Original Airdate: 2 November 2006 # Blood Relations Original Airdate: 9 November 2006 # The Sleepover Original Airdate: 16 November 2006 # Blood Sport Original Airdate: 23 November 2006 # Father's Day Original Airdate: 30 November 2006 # Halloscream Original Airdate: 7 December 2006 # Blood Tests Original Airdate: 14 December 2006 # Countdown Original Airdate: 21 December 2006 :See Series 1 |-|Series 2= # Kidnipped Original Airdate: 2 November 2007 # The Yanks Are Coming Original Airdate: 9 November 2007 # Mirror Mirror Original Airdate: 16 November 2007 # Bad Reflection Original Airdate: 23 November 2007 # Dad's Back Original Airdate: 30 November 2007 # Baby Dracula Original Airdate: 7 December 2007 # Insomnia Original Airdate: 14 December 2007 # Love Bites Original Airdate: 21 December 2007 # Bodyswap Original Airdate: 11 January 2008 # Sweet Sixteenth Original Airdate: 18 January 2008 # Eclipse Original Airdate: 25 January 2008 # When Vampires Go Bad Original Airdate: 1 February 2008 # The Chosen One Original Airdate: 8 February 2008 :See Series 2 |-|Series 3= # Hide and Seek Original Airdate: 31 October 2011 # The Enemy Within Original Airdate: 1 November 2011 # Faustian Slip Original Airdate: 7 November 2011 # Fangs For The Memories Original Airdate: 8 November 2011 # Carpathian Feast Original Airdate: 14 November 2011 # Blood Thief Original Airdate: 15 November 2011 # Bad to the Bones Original Airdate: 21 November 2011 # Bad Vlad Original Airdate: 22 November 2011 # Therapy Original Airdate: 28 November 2011 # The Return Original Airdate: 29 November 2011 # Hit Chicks Original Airdate: 5 December 2011 # Blood Loyalties Original Airdate: 6 December 2011 # All For One Original Airdate: 12 December 2011 :See Series 3 |-|Series 4= #The Good, the Bad and the Undead Original Airdate: 29th October 2012 #Revamped Original Airdate: 5th November 2012 #Storm in a Blood Cup Original Airdate: 12th November 2012 #The Crown of Ludlaw Erant Original Airdate: 19th November 2012 #Murderer in the Midst Original Airdate: 26th November 2012 #Bloodbound Original Airdate: 27th November 2012 #Do The Bite Thing Original Airdate: 3rd December 2012 #Loyalty's For Breathers Original Airdate: 4th December 2012 #Sun And Heir Original Airdate: 10th December 2012 #Whatever It Takes Original Airdate: 11th December 2012 #Bootiful Breathers Original Airdate: 17th December 2012 #Cuckoo in the Nest Original Airdate: 18th December 2012 #Kiss of Death Original Airdate: 18th December 2012 :See Series 4 |-|Series 5= #Fight or Flight Original Airdate: 13th January 2014 #Who's the Daddy Original Airdate: 20th January 2014 #Flesh and Blood Original Airdate: 27th January 2014 #Once Bitten, Twice Shy Original Airdate: 3rd February 2014 #Warning Shadows Original Airdate: 10th February 2014 #The Enemy Within Original Airdate: 17th February 2014 #Nemesis Rising Original Airdate: 24th February 2014 #Open House Original Airdate: 3rd March 2014 #The Bodyguard Original Airdate: 10th March 2014 #Blood Match Original Airdate: 17th March 2014 #Bite Me Original Airdate: 24th March 2014 #The Darkest Hour - Part 1 Original Airdate: 31st March 2014 #The Darkest Hour - Part 2 Original Airdate: 31st March 2014 :See Series 5 Category:Content Category:Lists